DENIAL
by Linling
Summary: Keadaan dimana Kibum bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya, ia yang mengaku menyukai lawan jenisnya tapi kenapa saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, ia selalu deg-degan? KIHYUN slight WonKyu x Wonhae, Friendship/School/Youth/Bite Romace/ Agak sedikit BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

_**DENIAL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keadaan dimana Kibum bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya, ia mengaku namja normal yang menyukai lawan jenisnya, namun kenapa ia selalu deg-degan ketika berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun yang adalah seorang namja? KIHYUN slight WonKyu x WonHae.

Disclaimer: Inspired by Thailand Series "I Am Your King" tapi untuk pair KiHyun hanya ku ambil part nya Bright sama August sebenarnya. Tapinya lagi untuk kebutuhan ff mungkin bisa part lain akan ditambahkan.

Selamat membaca...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Pukul 12.00 KST**

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya rupanya Kyuhyun sedang chattingan dengan Siwon via Line.

 _ **Siwon**_ _ **:**_ _*emotMengintipdariBalikTembok_

 _ **Kyuhyun**_ _ **:**_ _Ada apa?_

 _ **Siwon**_ _ **:**_ _Ber_ _tin_ _gkahlan seperti biasa_ , _jangan buat_ _yang lain curiga_ _. Mengerti?_

 _ **Kyuhyun**_ _ **:**_ _Arrasseo. Tak perlu memberitahuku seperti itu._

 _ **Siwon**_ _ **:**_ _*emotOK!_

 _ **Kyuhyun:**_ _Aku akan makan siang sekarang._

 _ **Siwon**_ _ **:**_ _*emotOK!_

 _ **Kyuhyun:**_ _555_

Begitulah isi chattingan WonKyu yang pasti ada satu kata peringatan untuk Kyuhyun agar tetap bertingkah biasa saja dihadapan Kibum dan Donghae selama beberapa bulan ini. Mereka berempat satu sekolahan namun hanya KiHyun yang terpisah kelasnya sedangkan Siwon dan Donghae mereka satu kelas, tapi mereka tetap berteman akrab, sering ngumpul dan main bareng. WonKyu pacaran backstreet karena tidak mau membuat teman-teman yang lain marah karena hubungan sesama jenis masih belum bisa diterima oleh masyarakat dan dilarang di negara mereka. Juga tak mau menghancurkan pertemanan yang mereka jalin selama 3 tahun di sekolah ini.

Tepat saat chattingan WonKyu berakhir, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu ruang kelas Kibum untuk menjalankan misinya, ia punya tugas membantu Kibum untuk mendapatkan hati yeoja yang Kibum taksir sejak kelas 2 itu dan selama ini berarti sudah 2 tahun lamanya, karena mereka sekarang sudah kelas 3, dan selama itu Kibum hanya berbicara sebanyak 2 kata saja seperti "Anyeong" dan "Bye-bye" padahal mereka satu kelas. Kyuhyun prihatin dengan keadaan temannya itu, padahal Kibum itu tampan. Makannya Kyuhyun mau bantu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya melalui pintu kelas Kibum. Kyuhyun tak berani masuk karena itu bukan daerahnya, canggung saja. Kyuhyun tampak mencari keberadaan seseorang entah Kibum atau siapa. Tapi tujuan utama Kyuhyun mendatangi kelas Kibum adalah mencari tahu sosok yeoja yang Kibum taksir. Dengar-dengar namanya Irene, dan Kyuhyun hanya tahu namanya saja, katanya dia putih dan cantik tapi Kyuhyun mau lihat sendiri, ia pun dengan canggung mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas, sedang asyik mengamati tiba-tiba saja...

"A-yo! Whats-up Bro?! What's happening here?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat seorang namja dengan gayanya yang SWAG menyapa dengan tiba-tiba. Menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan diakhiri pose ala hip-hop jaman now.

Bukannya marah atau apa tapi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum sumringah mendapati namja aneh itu datang.

"Ah! Yesung, kemari."

Kyuhyun sedikit menarik namja swag bernama Yesung agar mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Yesung yang merupakan penghuni sekaligus teman sekelas Kibum. Beruntung Kyuhyun yang ramah punya kenalan kelas lain seperti Yesung ini, yah meskipun ia aneh.

"Apa Irene ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Uh? Irene?" Ulang Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Itu." Tunjuk Yesung pada siswi yeoja berkulit putih dan wajahnya lumayan cantik, (Kibum tidak bohong soal ini) yang saat ini sedang menikmati alunan musik dari headset yang menyumpal telinganya. Yeoja itu duduk di barisan paling depan dan tepat di belakang yeoja itu adalah meja Kibum, pemilik meja itupun ada disana juga. Kyuhyun mangut-mangut dan masih memasang senyum sumringahnya melihat kecantikan Irene, sahabatnya memang tidak buta soal beginian

"Alala..! kau menyukai Irene kan? Kau mulai memperhatikannya!" Tuding Yesung semangat.

"Aniya!" Elak Kyuhyun sambil menepis telunjuk Yesung yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. "Bukan begitu, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Uh?"

"Kalau misalnya Kibum di kelas, dia bicara dengan siapa?"

Yesung tampak bingung, pasalnya dia juga tak terlalu akrab dengan Kibum meski ia satu kelas "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tak tanya sendiri? Hei Kibum-ah! Kibum-ah!"

Dasar payah. Yesung memang susah diajak kompromi, niatnya Kyuhyun ingin mengorek informasi lewat Yesung agar ia bisa sedikit tahu kebiasaan Kibum dikelas terkait pendekatan yang dilakukan Kibum pada Irene. Kyuhyun pun membekap mulut Yesung agar berhenti memanggil Kibum.

"Sssttt..! Diamlah, aku mau mengerjainnya."

Yesung pun membuat bentuk huruf O besar di mulutnya, ia juga ikutan semangat. Yesung paling senang dengan kata 'mengerjai' bahkan ia mangut-mangut "Sebenarnya, Kibum tak banyak bicara dengan oranglain di kelas."

Kyuhyun pun mangut-mangut "Oh. Kalau begitu, Irene yang sebelah sana kan?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada yeoja yang masih asyik dengan lagu di headsetnya.

"Iya. dia yang sana. Hei, Irene-ah! Irene-ah!"

Panggilan Yesung yang memang mempunyai suara tinggi itupun mampu membuat Irene menengok ke sumber suara dan melepas headset di telinganya agar indera pendengarannya mampu menangkap dengan sempurna apa yang Yesung teriakkan.

"Temanku menyukaimu!" Pekik Yesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun yang seketika melotot pada Yesung yang suka bicara seenaknya itu lalu mendorong Yesung agar cepat pergi. Kemudian Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang cengiran bodoh pada Irene yang kini menatap padanya. Irene yang memang yeoja ramah pun balas senyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong Irene-ah?" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil melambai dan dibalas lambaian juga oleh Irene. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, mendapati Kibum memasang wajah cengo, Kyuhyun kembali nyengir "Anyeong Kibum-ah~ Lama tak bertemu"

Namun, respon yang diberikan Kibum justru mengundang tawa geli Kyuhyun, Kibum bertingkah seolah tidak kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan itu menyapanya dengan suara lembut mendayu bak biola rusak, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika sudah seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Irene-nya berfikiran kalau ia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang gay?

ANDWAE!

Kibum yang speechless, dengan tampang datar andalannyapun membuang muka dari Kyuhyun, berpura-pura tidak kenal Kyuhyun. Kemudian satu jari tengah yang Kibum sembunyikan dibelakang kepala ia tujukan khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Tepat setelah Kyuhyun berlalu dari kelas Kibum, barulah Kibum menurunkan acungan jari tengahnya. Kibum sungguh merutuki Kyuhyun dalam hatinya, ia ingin mengumpat tapi di depannya ada Irene. Aish! Ia tak mau di cap sebagai namja mulut kotor oleh yeoja pujaannya.

.

.

SKIP!

.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di Canteen sekolah pasca kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Usai dari kelas Kibum, Kyuhyun mendapat pesan dari Kibum menanyakan keberadaannya dan seperti jawabannya pada Siwon tadi Kyuhyun menjawab sedang makan siang, Kibum langsung bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap. Sementara itu Kibum, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah deathglare atau tatapan apa yang jelas itu adalah tatapan membunuh. Bahkan Kibum tidak makan, ia hanya membeli satu gelas cola.

Merasa ditatap, Kyuhyun yang tadi hendak memasukkan satu sendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya pun ia urungkan. Ia tersenyum geli pada Kibum "Ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah?" Basa-basi, Kyuhyun jelas tahu lah ini semua karena dia.

Kibum mendengus kasar "YAK! Apa kau tak berpikir? Mau taruh dimana wajahku di sepan Irene, HA?" Omel Kibum, dia merasa Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan. Iya niatnya membantu untuk mendapatkan hati Irene tapi bukan begitu caranya.

"Tenang-tenang, jangan seperti itu, Kibum-ah. Aku tadi hanya memanggil namamu, kan? Jadi kau tak perlu malu."

"Maksudku, aku takut Irene akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh padaku." Melas Kibum. Sungguh ia takut kalau Irene mengira ia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang gay.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau masih punya kami teman-temanmu yang akan selalu ada untukmu kapanpun kau butuh."

Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Kau berisik." Kibum benci dengan kata-kata bijak, baginya itu adalah omong kosong bagi sebagian orang yang berputus asa. Lalu dirinya saat ini apa?

"Arrasseo. Sekarang aku mengerti alasan Irene tak pernah memperhatikanmu selama ini. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana melihat wajahmu itu."

Ejek Kyuhyun untuk keberapa kalinya ini? Kibum diam saja entah membenarkan perkataan Irene atau apa. Tapi detik berikutnya Kibum sudah angkat bicara lagi. "Tunggu. Kenapa kau ikut campur urusanku?

Kyuhyun mendesah malas "Wajahmu itu aneh. Kenapa kau tak juga menyadarinya? Aku akan membantumu agar Irene memperhatikanmu, ah setidaknya melirik wajahmu yang absurd itu"

"Eh tapi kan? Tunggu dulu." Kibum berfikir, merasa ini tidak benar.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku ingin membantumu mendekati Irene, aku akan memberitahumu dia orang yang seperti apa, makanan yang dia suka, tentang pengalaman Irene bersama namja lain jadi kau bisa mencontoh dari itu. Dasar bodoh!" Terang Kyuhyun mulai gemas dengan Kibum yang tak juga paham maksud baiknya. Kenapa Kibum negative thinking terus daritadi?

"Tidak, aku tidak bodoh. Kau ini namja."

"Tentu saja aku namja. Lalu apa hubungannya?" Maksudnya, Kyuhyun itu namja. Bagaimana cara dia membantu Kibum agar tidak canggung dengan Irene atau yeoja lain.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Kibum yang tidak mengerti perkataan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bingung harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan pada Kibum tentang niat baiknya agar Kibum bisa mendekati yeoja yang ia sukai selama 2 tahun dan jangan lupakan, hanya berbicara 2 kata saja. Seperti 'Anyeong' dan 'Ppai-ppai.'

TRING!

Bohlam imajiner muncul diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada ide."

"Katakan."

"Bagaimana kalau backstreet? Belajarlah memanggilku 'Kyunie sayaang~" Ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil mengelus lengan Kibum.

"YAK!"

Sontak Kibum memekik dan langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun, sungguh ia sangat anti dengan gay. Namun sialnya Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak, dia pikir itu lucu, HA?

"Apa kau belum pernah merasakan pukulanku?" Tanya Kibum yang bermakna mengancam.

"Pukul?"

"Ye! Akan kubuat kau babak belur."

"Baiklah..baiklah.." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah, ia tak mau mati konyol dengan muka lebam dan patah tulang disana-sini karena dianiaya Kibum, ia masih ingin terlihat tampan setidaknya jika ia mati dihadapan kekasih backstreetnya, Siwon. "Oh ya, masalah backstreet panggil saja aku Irene."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hentikan!" Masih dengan ekspresi datar, Kibum memperingatkan Kyuhyun. "Namamu adalah Kyuhyun, dan itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali."

"Aniyo, namaku ada artinya." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku bilang tidak ya berarti tidak ada!"

"Ada!"

"Tidak!" Keduanya diam "Baiklah fokus ke permasalahan yang tadi. Tolong jangan andaikan namamu menjadi Irene." Kibum pun mengalah akhirnya.

"Tidak mau. Tahu kenapa?"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku lahir di bulan Februari~." Lagi, Kyuhyun mengelus lengan Kibum dengan suara manja dibuat-buat supaya mirip dengan yeoja. Kibum memberi respon sama seperti tadi, menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Lalu apa itu alasannya tadi? Lahir di bulan Februari? Gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya beuhh..

"Katakan sekali lagi, akan ku pukul kau."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Lah, Kyuhyun evil benar-benar cari mati. Ia menanyakan persetujuan dengan Kibum yang harus memanggilnya Irene saat mereka sedang pacaran backstreet nantinya.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu! Aku pergi saja!" Kibum sudah berdiri dari letak duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun keburu mencekal lengan Kibum.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kelas" Jawab Kibum ketus.

"Jangan dulu. duduklah, kuberitahu sesuatu."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Aku hanya mau bilang _hati-hati dijalan sayangku~_ "

Kibum menghempas kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tangannya dan barusaja mengelusnya membuat Kibum bergidik seram, namun Kyuhyun malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menggoda Kibum lagi.

Kibum mendesah kasar "Untung ibumu tidak memberimu nama KyuHen."

"Hen apa?."

"Hentai !"

Detik berikutnya Kibum sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia melupakan cola yang ia beli. Yasudah, untung di Kyuhyun karena dia yang memungut minuman bersoda itu. Lumayan lah ngirit dikit. Bakal nemu punya orang tak masalah, wkwkw.

.

.

.

 _ **DENIAL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Pukul 15.00 KST**

Bel tanda berakhirnya semua mata pelajaran berbunyi. Seluruh penghuni kelas segera mengemasi peralatan belajar mereka, kemudian segera beranjak keluar kelas. Mungkin mereka segera ingin sampai rumah dan mengistirahatkan badan yang sudah pegal karena seharian berkutat dengan pelajaran. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, setelah bel berbunyi, namja kelewat pintar itu menuntaskan sejenak bacaannya. Kemudian setelah selesai, ia segera mengemasi buku dan kawan-kawan ke dalam tas dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri meja depan yang ada Donghae disana sedang..

Tidur!

"Hae! Bangun, pelajarannya sudah selesai. Ayo pulang." Namun respon yang di dapat Siwon hanya sebuah lenguhan malas dari Donghae, bahkan membuka mata saja tidak. Siwon mangut-mangut dan menyeringai kecil. Ia punya cara lain agar temannya itu bangun. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kelas dan berhenti di sana "Eh? Selamat siang, Bibi. Mau menjemput Donghae, ya?!"

Sontak Donghae langsung bangkit dari tidurnya mendengar Siwon menyebut Ibunya menjemput, badannya tegang dan langsung menatap daun pintu yang ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Donghae mendengus melihat Siwon terkekeh pelan. Namun, Donghae bangkit juga dan segera menggendong ransel sekolahnya kemudian berjalan menyusul Siwon yang sudah keluar kelas duluan.

SKIP!

Sekarang WonHae sudah berada di sebuah klinik perawatan kulit yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Donghae sudah diberitahu Eommanya lewat pesan tadi supaya sepulang sekolah ia langsung menyusul Eomma kemari. Setelah menyapa resepsionist, Donghae diarahkan kemana harus bertemu sang Eomma. Donghae pun mengajak Siwon serta.

"Biar kubawakan tas mu itu."

"Oh? Gamsa." Balas Donghae sambil menyodorkan ranselnya pada Siwon dan diterima Siwon dengan senang hati. Entah kenapa Siwon suka saja melakukan ini, mungkin karena sebentar lagi Donghae akan meninggalkannya ke Cina atau karena mungkin ada hal lain? Ya, Donghae akan pindah ke Cina dalam waktu dekat, ingin melanjutkan kuliah disana. Aish! C'mon Siwon, ingat kau sudah punya Kyuhyun di hubungan asmara mu yang backstreet itu.

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju arahan dari sang resepsionist tadi, terlihat Eomma Donghae duduk di sofa khusus untuk pelanggan yang sedang menunggu giliran. Eomma Donghae terlihat sangat anggun dan masih muda. Aw! Masih cocok juga jika menjadi kakak untuk Donghae. Eomma Donghae sedang fokus dengan ponselnya, mungkin ada brand baru di internet dan Eomma Donghae tertarik.

"Eomma anyeong~" Panggil Donghae manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dan langsung memeluk Eommanya. Begitupun sang Eomma, ia membalas pelukan anaknya yang manja itu.

"Anyeong uri Hae-ya~"

"Anyeong, Bibi Heechul." Sapa Siwon sopan.

"Oh, hai nak."

"Eomma, hari ini aku sangat lelah." Keluh Donghae. Lelah apanya? Dia itu mengantuk karena semalaman begadang, itu hanya alasan Donghae saja kalau-kalau Siwon mengadukan pada Eommanya jika ia tidur di jam pelajaran. Eomma Donghae itu sayang sama Donghae, jadi merengek sedikit pasti Eomma nya akan luluh. "Oh iya, Eomma disini sedang apa?"

"Perawatan kuku." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Eomma perawatan kuku lagi?" Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. Ia heran dengan Ibunya yang gila perawatan, entah sebulan berapa kali Eommanya akan pergi ke klinik perawatan kulit. Dimata Donghae, Eommanya juga begitu-begitu saja. Cantik maksudnya.

"Lihatlah, kuku Eomma kurang dirawat." Jawab Heechul sambil memperlihatkan jemari lentiknya pada Donghae agar anaknya itu melihat kuku nya yang katanya kurang terawat. Namun nyatanya apa? Kuku Eomma Donghae masih terlihat bagus, hanya cat kuku nya saja yang sedikit rusak, mungkin sudah lama.

"Emm, apa itu akan lama?"

"Masih banyak yang antri, Eomma masih menunggu giliran." Jawab Heechul seakan menanyakan bagaimana jika nanti lama. Apakah Donghae tidak keberatan?

"Gwaenchana, aku akan menunggu, Eomma."

"Anak baik, kau memang anak Eomma." Kata Heechul sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

Donghae agak risih dengan perlakuan Heechul selaku Eommanya itu, apalagi di depan Siwon. Teman satu kelasnya merangkap teman satu gengnya. Tapi, dari tadi Siwon terlihat tak mempermasalahkannya. Anteng-anteng saja malahan. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, Donghae tak mau tahu karena selang beberapa waktu kemudian Heechul dipanggil petugas perawatan kulit karena sekarang adalah gilirannya. Heechul langsung bergegas menuju ruang perawatan meninggalkan WonHae disana.

Donghae mendesah lega, ia menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Melirik pada Siwon yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Pantas saja dari tadi dia anteng, ternyata mainan HaPe toh. "Siwon-ah, kurasa ini akan lama. Lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang. Aku malu padamu."

"Yak? Kau hanya malu padaku saja?" Cibir Siwon, pada kenyataannya kedua temannya yang lain yaitu Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau Donghae itu anak mami. Namun Donghae hanya nyengir cangggung.

Setelah itu hening melanda. Tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, mata Donghae hanya melirik para pelanggan yang datang di klinik perawatan kulit tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon, entah apa yang ia lihat dengan mata hitam arangnya. Donghae yang notabenenya adalah anak yang suka bicara pun tak tahan dengan kondisi ini, "Pelanggannya banyak ya?" Apa ini? Pembuka pembicaraan kah?

"Iya, banyak." Sahut Siwon. Kemudian hening lagi.

Siwon sedikit tersentak, ia ingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan roti dari dalam ransel putih miliknya dan menyuguhkannya pada Donghae "Ini, untukmu." Dan Donghae hanya menatap tak mengerti, "Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu." Bodoh atau apa? Tinggal menerima roti itu malah Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Yak! Aku membeli makanan ini untukmu."

"Oh~" Dengan ragu Donghae akhirnya menerima makanan dari Siwon. Mengingat ia juga tadi baru bangun tidur kan? Jadi mulutnya juga rasanya sepet (?) Donghae membuka bungkus plastik sebagai wadah roti itu, sementara Siwon kembali merogoh ranselnya, kali ini ia mengeluarkan satu kantung plastik yang berisi makanan juga minuman instan.

"Nah, masih ada yang lain jika kau tidak kenyang dengan kue itu." Kurang perhatian apa Siwon sama Donghae. Bahkan dia borong jajanan hanya untuk Donghae agar ia tak kelaparan. "Tidak usah bingung begitu, aku tahu makanmu banyak, aku juga tahu kau mudah terserang penyakit magg, jadi jangan biarkan perutmu kosong." Tuh kan, bahkan Siwon tahu banyak tentang Donghae.

Donghae menerima satu kantong plastik yang berisi makanan dan minuman dari Siwon "Ooh~ kau pengertian sekali. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begini? Kau membuatku berfikir ini keluar dari sebatas hubungan sahabat." Canda Donghae, ia merasa ini offside dari hubungan persahabatan mereka. Ini terkesan seperti pacaran. Ya memang Siwon dan Donghae sudah berteman lama sejak SMP, jadi wajar kalau Siwon hafal apa-apa saja tentang Donghae.

"Maka dari itu, karena aku sahabatmu, semua kebiasaanmu aku sudah tahu." Alasan atau memang benar, tapi begitulah jawaban dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Jinjja-yo? Bukankah itu kedengarannya aneh?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Absolutely."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan alamat rumahku?" Tantang Donghae, ia ingin mengetes sahabatnya ini yang mengaku benar-benar mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya.

"Alamatmu di BlueSky, Myeongdong, Korea Selatan, 10200."

"Lalu, berapa nomor ID ku di sekolah?"

"46527, 25 orang setelah namaku."

"Minuman kesukaanku?"

"Susu Milo."

"Berapa ukuran sepatuku?"

Siwon membuang muka sambil nyengir, "Berapa ya?"

"Haha, kau tidak tahu. Kau bilang kau tahu semuanya tentang aku." Cibir Donghae.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang sangat aku ketahui-" Ucapan Siwon mampu membuat Donghae secepatnya menoleh ke arah Siwon yang saat ini tengah melirik celananya –menerawang celana dalam Donghae. "17,78 cm." Sontak Donghae ikut melihat apa yang Siwon terawang

"Yak! Sialan kau."

"Aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Siwon disertai kekehan khasnya. "Ukuran sepatumu 42 ."

"Oh~ kau membuatku cemas saja." Dan keduanya terkekeh bersama.

Duling!

Ponsel Donghae berdering, ada Line dan Donghae segera merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengirimi pesan. Ternyata Heechul yang mengirimi pesan Donghae. Heechul memberitahukan bahwa dirinya akan sangat lama karena harus perawatan kulit (spa) sekalian, jadi Donghae tak usah menunggu karena takut kelamaan.

Sembari Donghae berbalas pesan dengan sang Eomma, Siwon mencoba mengambil satu keping roti dan berniat menyuapkannya pada Donghae yang sibuk mengetik balasan untuk Heechul. Alih-alih memasukkan roti itu ke dalam mulut Donghae yang sudah mangap-mangap, Siwon justru malah menjauh-jauhkan roti itu sampai Donghae menubruk kepalanya dan menjatuhkan kepala ke pundak Siwon (so sweet)

"Yak! Jangan bercanda! Sini biar aku sendiri." Donghae merebut roti itu dari tangan Siwon dan memasukkannya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi bukannya segera menarik kepalanya dari pundak Siwon, Donghae malah menyamankan posisinya disana masih sambil berbalas pesan pada Eomma nya yang sedang menghawatirkan dirinya karena harus menunggu lama, Heechul membujuk Donghae agar pulang duluan sehingga Donghae bisa istirahat di rumah, Heechul tak mau Donghae kelelahan.

"Terkadang aku tak mengerti, kenapa Eomma terlalu menghawatirkan aku seperti ini." Ucap Donghae pelan, ia ingin berbagi ini pada Siwon saja. Toh, Siwon juga sudah tahu banyak tentangnya.

Siwon menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan Donghae yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Siwon menarik tangannya kemudian merangkul Donghae layaknya best friend, atau modus? "Semua orangtua pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja, mungkin karena aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu." Donghae tersenyum miris, ia membayangkan dirinya yang jauh berbeda ketika berada di rumah dan ketika di luar rumah. Donghae itu suka kebebasan. Merasa tak ada respon dari Siwon, Donghae menoleh ke arah Siwon yang tengah memainkan ponselnya, sedikit melirik apa yang di lihat Siwon hingga anak itu fokus pada ponsel saja.

"Yak! Kau diam-diam stalking foto-foto ku, sialan!" Pekik Donghae hendak merebut ponsel Siwon yang tengah mempertontonkan akun profil facebook pribadinya yang berisi foto-foto Donghae sendiri. Namun, reflek Siwon yang bagus mampu menjauhkan tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ponselnya jatuh ke tangan Donghae. Bisa remuk kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lihat?"

Donghae mendengus, "Yak? Kapan kau akan mengalah."

Daripada berdebat dengan Siwon lebih baik Donghae minum, by the way ia juga merasa haus karena roti yang ia makan tadi seperti menyumbat tenggorokannya. Donghae membuka botol minuman instan yang tadi dibelikan oleh Siwon padanya, setelahnya Donghae meminumnya satu teguk.

"Jadi, apa kau masih akan menunggu Eomma mu?" Tanya Siwon

"Bahkan kau berani mengintip pesanku?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi mataku yang melihatnya."

"Dasar cerewet."

"Tapi aku tahu, kau akan tetap menunggu Eomma mu kan? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ya? Gwaenchana, kau pulanglah duluan. Aku jadi malu. Pulanglah." Paksa Donghae namun Siwon tak memberi respon apa-apa seakan malah mengejek Donghae, "Aku serius."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Siwon.

"Yasudah terserahlah."

Dan keheningan pun kembali datang. Siwon sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Donghae hanya mengamati para pelanggan dan petugas disana yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Donghae-ya." Siwon memecah keheningan yang terjadi "Ada toko roti di ujung jalan sana, baru buka dan aku belum pernah kesana. Mau menemaniku?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku harus segera pulang. Kau tahu kan aku harus menghubungi Eomma ku saat aku sudah sampai rumah." Tolak Donghae tanpa malu mengatakan alasannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet Duck Cafe**

"Siapa tadi yang bilang akan menunggu Eomma nya disana?" Sindiran Siwon mampu membuat Donghae menghentikan aksi menyendok eskrim ukuran besar di hadapannya. Membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"Yak? Pedas sekali kata-katamu. Kau yang mengajak aku makan bingsu, aku mana bisa menolak?" Jawab Donghae sambil memakan bingsu (es krim dalam mangkuk ukuran besar, biasanya bentuknya menjulang tinggi ke atas seperti gunung) bersamaan dengan itu minuman yang dipesan Siwon datang. Cola

"Hati-hati, kau bisa sakit perut makan sebanyak itu." Peringat Siwon.

"Yak Siwon-ah, kita memesannya 2 porsi. Jadi kita habiskan berdua."

"Jika ukurannya seperti ini, aku angkat tangan. Karena aku khawatir dengan berat badanku atau nanti tidak akan ada lagi yeoja yang suka denganku di sekolah." Narsis Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi Donghae dengan cebikan dibibir.

"Kau berlebihan, ini enak. Cobalah." Jawab Donghae sambil menyendok eskrim dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, sepertinya mengiming-imingi Siwon. Lihat saja Siwon menelan ludah melihat Donghae menikmati eskrimnya.

"Pinjam sendokmu." Tuh kan.

"Mana bisa? Itu jorok, sana minta yang baru." Tolak Donghae yang semakin asyik memakan bingsu nya. Sedangkan Siwon yang hendak meminta satu sendok pada pelayan pun gagal karena pelayan malah keburu melayani pelanggan lain.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan merasa jorok."

Ucapan Siwon mampu mengehentikan Donghae yang asyik sendiri menyendokkan eskrim ke dalam mulutnya, ia menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya datar sambil berkedip sekali. Donghae menatap sendoknya yang teracung berisi eskrim lalu "Uh? Baiklah kalau kau tidak merasa jorok. Buka mulutmu." Donghae menyodorkan satu sendok eskrim di depan mulut Siwon yang masih menatapnya. Detik selanjutnya Siwon dengan sedikit ragu mulai melahap eskrim yang disuapkan Donghae padanya. Hal itu membuat Donghae sedikit salting karena Siwon tak melepas tatapannya padanya.

"Umm, enak." Puji Siwon

"Apa kubilang. Kau saja yang tidak percaya."

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku suka bingsu." Pernyataan ambigu dari Siwon menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Donghae yang mencoba mengartikan makna dari kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu kalau kita ini memang sahabat, begitu?" Sahabat yang menyukai hal yang sama.

"Ya seperti itu."

Donghae terdiam, ia meletakkan sendok bingsunya kemudian melipat tangan di meja. Donghae ingin mengklarifikasi pernyataan Siwon, takutnya ia salah tangkap atau bagaimana. Donghae yang memang menyukai Siwon ingin mencari tahu apakah Siwon juga menyukainya mengingat hal-hal yang Siwon lakukan padanya, Siwon yang perhatian, pengertian dan mengetahui segala hal tentangnya. Tapi Donghae sebenarnya juga bingung apakah Siwon itu sama seperti dirinya yang penyuka sesama jenis, mengingat Siwon sering menyebut kalimat 'Yeoja di sekolah yang menyukaiku.'

"Siwon-ah, menurutku itu lebih dari sekedar teman."

"Y-ya, aku tahu. Tapi hari ini aku ingin lakukan yang terbaik sebelum kau pergi!" Elak Siwon mencoba mencari alasan.

Merasa Siwon tak akan paham maksud perkataannya, Donghae memiloh blak-blakan saja. "Siwon-ah, aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu. Aku menyukaimu."

Kaget?

Tentu.

Namun bukan Siwon namanya kalau tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Yak? Kau bercanda ya? Apa kau meletakkan kamera tersembunyi untuk mengerjaiku?" Ini apa lagi? Memangnya ini acara jebakan betmen? Sudah jelas muka Donghae serius begitu.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Siwon yang celingukan ke kanan dan kiri seakan mencari crew dari acara reality show yang penuh jebakan tersebut, "Siwon-ah. Aku serius." Tatapan penuh cinta dari Donghae tak kurang sedikitpun saat menatap mata Siwon. "Lagipula aku juga sangat mengenalmu, lebih dari dirimu."

Siwon mangut-mangut. Ia jadi ingat rentetan pertanyaan Donghae sewaktu di salon tadi, kali ini ia juga mau coba. Seberapa tahu Donghae tentangnya.

"Alamat rumahku?"

"Kau tinggal di apartemen Blue Saphire."

"Berapa nomor ID ku?"

"46502, 15 orang sebelum namaku."

"Ukuran sepatuku?"

"44. 2 cm lebih besar dari ukuranku." Jawaban Donghae benar semua, menimbulkan umpatan pelan dari bibir Siwon, tak menyangka saja Donghae bisa tahu semuanya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin. Bukankah tidak wajar jika sahabat bisa mengetahui semua itu?"

Siwon hanya diam tak memberi respon atau jawaban iya/tidak. Siwon meraih minumannya dan menyedot isinya, ia juga bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya sebenarnya. Dia perhatian dan pengertian dengan Donghae, tapi disisi lain ia juga punya Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda, Siwon!" Tawa garing dilancarkan Donghae, ia sudah malu karena Siwon tak memberi respon apa-apa. Jadi pernyataan tulusnya tadi ia tutupi dengan kalimatnya barusan. Tak kuat menahan malu, Donghae berdiri sambil menyampirkan ransel di pundaknya. "Baiklah, aku akan duluan. Kau yang habiskan ini dan aku akan membayarnya. Dan satu lagi, kau tak usah pikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Ok?"

"Tunggu !"

Donghae yang tadinya hendak meninggalkan meja cafe, kini terpaksa duduk kembali karena permintaan Siwon "Ada apa?"

"Donghae-ya. Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

"Hei, aku sudah bilang aku tadi hanya bercanda."

Aish! Siwon mengusap dahinya, ia merasa bodoh. Atau Donghae yang bodoh karena tak mengerti maksud kata-katanya? Oh, sepertinya ini salah Siwon yang suka berkata ambigu. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Siwon-ah, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku bukan yeoja."

"Maksudku bukan begitu." Siwon memberi jeda, ia merasa berat berkata jujur, takut menyakiti "Aku tak bisa pacaran denganmu karena..-"

Donghae menunggu alasan dari Siwon dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ia penasaran. Mungkin memang benar kalau Siwon itu namja straight yang sama sekali tak menyukai kaum gay. Ok, kalau memang begitu, setelah ini Donghae akan menutup akses dengannya dan Siwon. Ia sudah kepalang malu.

"..aku sudah pacaran dengan Kyuhyun."

TBC

Maafkan typo banyak

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pesanan paket chapter 2 bonus typos sudah siap..**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA & beri aku review biar tambah mangatse nulisnya di kolom bawah, silakan :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** **n The Other Side..**

 **Pukul 17.45 waktu setempat**

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang ke rumah sejak bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran di sekolah berbunyi pada pukul 15.00 sore tadi, mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan atas permintaan- ah paksaan- Kyuhyun. Padahal Kibum sangat malas untuk bepergian sebenarnya, ia ingin segera pulang dan istirahat, namun sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu terus menyeretnya hingga keduanya sampai disini dengan dalih alasan ingin segera membantu Kibum agar bisa mendekati Irene. Jadi, Kibum harus nurut apa kata Kyuhyun.

Alasan yang diberikan Kyuhyun memang tidak masuk akal sama sekali bagi Kibum, ia kira Kyuhyun membawanya ke mall untuk makan, karena Kibum memang sedang lapar sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia belum makan apa-apa. Dan saat ini juga pun Kibum dibuat kesal oleh Kyuhyun yang ingin ke toilet dan dirinya disuruh menunggu di luar, awalnya Kibum tidak masalah Kyuhyun ke toilet, tapi kalau hampir satu jam begini Kyuhyun tidak juga keluar dari toilet, siapa yang tidak kesal?

Kibum tampak gusar dalam penantiannya menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet, ia lapar dan ingin makan. Malas menyusul ke dalam, akhirnya dengan helaan nafas lelah Kibum mengirim beberapa pesan pada Kyuhyun yang isinya menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun lakukan di dalam sana? Kenapa lama sekali? Dan merasa itu tidak to the point, Kibum langsung menyusulkan pesan selanjutnya mengabarkan bahwa dirinya ingin duluan makan, nanti Kyuhyun bisa menyusul.

Bersamaan dengan langkah pertama Kibum yang hendak meninggalkan area toilet, pintu toilet disana terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar darisana dan sengaja langsung menyenggol bahu Kibum yang sedang fokus dengan ponselnya. Namun, Kibum hanya merespon tanpa melihat Kyuhyun dan menggumamkan kata maaf, Kibum merasa tidak kenal dengan orang barusan.

Merasa Kibum tak memberi respon apa-apa, Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara "Anyeonghaseyo~"

Dan barulah Kibum menghentikan kegiatan bermain ponsel karena merasa familiar dengan suara barusan. Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas, memastikan siapa orang itu. Kemudian setelah yakin kenal dengan orang yang barusan menyenggol bahunya, ia menengok dengan mata melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang malah berputar-putar bak putri kerajaan.

"Yak! Sialan kau!"

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan polos dari Kyuhyun yang baru saja menghentikan aksi putar-putarnya, berniat memamerkan hasil karyanya selama hampir satu jam berada di dalam toilet, yaitu Kyuhyun dengan balutan seragam yeoja, rok sekolah selutut, rambut wig dikepang 2 dan berponi, juga sedikit polesan make up tipis yang membuat penampilannya agar menyerupai Irene sempurna.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai berpakaian seperti ini?" Kibum nampak frustasi, ia melihat sekitar takut-takut ada yang mengenali keduanya dan ia akan semakin malu dengan tingkah gila Kyuhyun.

"Aku berdandan untukmu."

"Damn! Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu!"

Kibum bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang malah terkekeh melihat reaksi Kibum, kemudian ia mengekor kemana Kibum pergi.

"Ya! Kibum! Tunggu aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum mengumpat pelan, ia tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa-bisanya punya ide gila seperti ini, tadi sewaktu mereka berdua makan banyak pasang mata yang melirik kerarah keduanya dan itu membuat Kibum risih. Ia jadi tidak bisa menikmati makanan dengan khidmat. Tadi juga Kibum sempat mendengar bisik-bisik yang dilontarkan para pengunjung mall yang melihat keduanya, rata-rata mereka bilang kalau pacar Kibum itu sangat cantik seperti boneka. Saat itu pula Kibum ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam sup iga yang tadi ia pesan.

Yang lebih membuat heran lagi adalah, Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak canggung memakai pakaian wanita begitu, ia malah tampak terlihat enjoy dan nyaman-nyaman saja memakainya. Seperti sekarang ini, jemari lentiknya dengan luwes menggeser-geser layar monitor yang ada diujung sofa untuk memilih lagu yang pas untuk dinyanyikan karena mereka sekarang berada di sebuah tempat karaoke.

Hal itulah yang membuat Kibum berkali-kali mengumpat, ia tidak suka karaoke, itu membosankan dan ia tidak suka menyanyi, ia lebih suka berada di tempat olahraga. Namun apa mau dikata jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali menyeretnya?

"Kyu? Kau serius ingin karaoke?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia tahu Kibum tidak suka, bahkan ia juga tahu berapa kali Kibum mengumpat sewaktu Kibum masuk ke ruangan kedap suara ini. "Tentu saja, yeoja itu sangat menyukai karaoke."

"Oh, God! C'mon, man? Ini sangat membosankan." Keluh Kibum yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memilih lagu pada layar monitor. Membuat Kibum yang tadi berwajah kusam, kini berubah penasaran, ia melihat Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah "Kau terlihat nyaman berpakaian seperti ini. Kau sering memakainya, ya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Kibum, hari ini kau harus membuat Irene mengagumimu, bukan memukul wajahmu."

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini." Jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Arasseo, jika kau canggung untuk membayangkan aku adalah Irene, kau bisa membayangkan aku sebagai gadis lain yang sedang kau kencani hari ini."

"BIG NO! Itu membuatku ingin muntah."

Layar LCD meampilkan lagu pilihan Kyuhyun, ada icon Play disana namun Kyuhyun belum menekannya, ia menggeser letak duduknya mendekat pada Kibum, ia ingin menjelaskan hal gila yang ia lakukan demi Kibum itu pada orangnya. "Sini." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Kibum dan menghadapkan wajah Kibum agar menatapnya, "Jangan sampai ini sia-sia, kau pikir hanya kau yang malu disini? Ingat! Jangan sampai ini berantakan, Irene pasti tidak akan menyukainya."

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Kibum mematung saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang terjadi padanya namun jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak hanya karena menatap Kyuhyun dari jarak dekat, "U-um."

Entah sudah keberapa kali Kyuhyun menghela nafas hari ini, barusaja ia menghela nafas pelan, "Ini." Dan menyodorkan mic untuk Kibum, "menyanyilah untuk Irene."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka."

"Wih? Suaramu pasti jelek." Cibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum merasa diremehkan, ia pun tidak terima dan langsung merebut mic itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Kemudian ia menekan icon Play di layar monitor dan musik dari BoyBand Super Junior – Marry You mengalun disana.

Mulai dari rapp, chorus bahkan nada tinggi dari lagu itu Kibum embat, Kibum bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan, bahkan sampai Kyuhyun ia jadikan model untuk menghidupkan isi pesan dari lagu yang maknanya mengajak seorang gadis untuk menikah. Sepertinya Kibum mulai terbawa suasana dan menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai Irene.

Akhirnya, lagu berhasil diselesaikan Kibum, ia memasang pose menang ala orang sombong, mendongak ke atas, tangan menengadah ke samping dan memejamkan mata.

"Wah, poin mu 100. Aku tidak menyangka, suaramu bagus juga." Puji Kyuhyun, dan direspon Kibum dengan deheman keras yang dibuat-buat. "Eh-, Irene tidak menyangka kalau Kibum oppa sangat hebat dalam bernyanyi." Dan Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam perannya sebagai Irene.

SRET!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kibum langsung menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, dan kini wajah keduanya hanya berjarak sekitar 3 cm, "Kalau begitu, apakah Irene mau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi denganku?" Tantang Kibum, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersipu, ia sangat luwes memerankan seorang gadis yang tengah malu-malu ketika dirayu oleh seorang pria. Jangan lupakan, karena ia seorang uke dari Siwon hehe.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tersipu, Kibum langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pergi darisana, ia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat favoritnya. "Kibum! Kibum! Tas ku!"

"Eoh? Ambil cepat, bawa semuanya."

Kyuhyun agak kerepotan membawa 3 tas, satu tas miliknya, satu lagi tas milik Kibum, dan satunya lagi sebuah paper bag yang berisi baju ganti seragam miliknya yang tadi ia tukar saat berada di dalam toilet dengan baju seragam perempuan yang saat ini ia pakai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dari tempat karaoke, Kibum yang sudah mulai nyaman dengan penampilan Kyuhyun, membuat mood nya membaik, kali ini ia yang menyeret Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya ke tempat yang ia suka, Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun bermain bowling. Kibum tampak sangat mahir bermain bowling membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya sekarang pasti sangat kagum padanya.

Lemparan pertama Kibum, bola bowling menggelinding dengan sempurna di arena dan berhasil merobohkan seluruh pin yang tadinya berjajar rapi diujung sana. Kibum bersorak senang, "Woohoo! Yeah!" Dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah memilih bola bowling dengan ragu, Kibum pun penasaran, "Ada apa? Kau tidak tahu caranya?"

Kyuhyun nyengir sambil menenteng bola bowling dan berjalan mendekati arena untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, "Bisa, aku bisa kok." Dengan langkah ragu, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan bolanya, namun bola itu menggelinding ke samping membuatnya tidak mendapat poin. Kibum menertawakan kegagalan Kyuhyun penuh ejek.

"Hey? Tidak ada namja yang tidak tahu bermain bowling."

"Aku ini perempuan."

Oh iya, Kibum lupa. Kemudian Kibum mulai mengambil perannya lagi, ia tersenyum teduh penuh perhatian agar Kyuhyun tidak muram. "Kalau begitu, begini saja.." Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kembali memilih bola, dan bersiap untuk lemparan keduanya "..pertama, sebaiknya Irene memilih bola yang sesuai dengan ukuran tangannya." Kibum memilihkan bola untuk Kyuhyun berwarna pink, "Kita coba lagi."

KiHyun berjalan untuk mengambil posisi menembak, Kibum akan mengajari Kyuhyun cara bermain bowling. Kibum mengambil tempat dibelakang Kyuhyun, memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang ada bolanya, memberi arahan yang benar pada Kyuhyun posisi yang benar saat melempar bola. Kyuhyun merasa canggung karena mereka terlihat seperti Kibum sedang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kedua, Irene harus pelajari dulu arenanya."

Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun agar sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil posisi siap menembak, "Lalu, turunkan badanmu seperti ini, pelan-pelan." Kyuhyun patuh menuruti instruksi dari Kibum, "Arahkan bolanya ke sudut depan, usahakan bolanya tetap berada di jalurnya."

Keduanya kini membungkuk bersama, Kibum yang terbawa suasana pun kini memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya tepat berada di atas bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Kibum tengah terpejam disana, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbunyi pada Kibum. Ia tahu jantung Kibum berdetak, dan Kyuhyun merasakan ini tidak benar. Kibum tidak boleh menyukainya, ia sudah punya Siwon.

"Kibum." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali membuat Kibum tersadar dari fantasy khayalan yang barusaja hinggap di otaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sangat pintar. Jika kau menggunakan cara ini untuk mendapatkan hati Irene, aku yakin pasti berhasil." Puji Kyuhyun untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"A-ah, n-ne."

"Aigoo, murid Ibu ini. Bu guru sangat bangga padamu, nak." Bangga Kyuhyun yang merasa berhasil telah menjadi guru yang baik untuk Kibum muridnya yang tengah mengalami kesulitan masalah asmara.

Kibum mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya sekilas, bentuk penghormatan pada seorang guru yang telah berjasa mengajarinya cara PDKT, "Kalau begitu, silakan bu guru lanjutkan lagi mainnya."

"Um..ck..ck..ck.. jangan kegenitan pada gurumu, nak." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung melempar bola bowlingnya. Kali ini lemparannya berhasil, tidak melenceng seperti tadi. Pin berhasil Kyuhyun robohkan tanpa sisa. Kyuhyun bersorak karena senang.

"Yeah!" Seru Kyuhyun, ia lupa jika saat ini sedang berperan menjadi yeoja, sampai-sampai ia melompat tinggi dan roknya hampir saja tersingkap ke atas, untung saja langsung ia pegangi ujungnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk menyambut Kyuhyun dengan tos bersama, namun yang di dapat Kibum malah lebih, setelah tos Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum sekilas membuat Kibum mematung disana. Wajahnya berubah menjadi raut bodoh.

"Saranku seperti itu." Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya canggung hanya berucap seperti itu, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa pakai memeluk Kibum segala. Ia rasa ini keluar dari scenario yang ia buat, tapi tak apalah. Bukankah ini akan menjadikan ini semua terlihat lebih sempurna? "Baiklah, kita akan lanjutkan ini di rumah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum diajak Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya, untuk melakukan finishing dari serangkain acara yang Kyuhyun buat hari ini, keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Duduk berhadapan diatas kursi panjang dan dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia memangku sebuah kotak yang ternyata itu box make up. Terlihat ia sedang merapikan rambut Kibum.

Selama perjalanan pulang tadi, Kibum terus mengeluh dengan penampilannya, makannya Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mendandani sedikit penampilan Kibum agar lebih oke, dan membuatnya percaya diri.

"Lucu sekali." Kibum terkekeh, ia geli menatap penampilan Kyuhyun yang masih sama seperti tadi.

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

Kibum kembali patuh, tadinya ia ingin menertawakan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sedang serius jadi tidak jadi, "Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian ya?" Tanya Kibum mencari pertanyaan lain.

"Um, akhir-akhir ini orangtuaku ada urusan di Luar Negeri."

"Oh begitu, tapi disini sepi sekali. Apa kau tidak bosan disini sendirian?" Tanya Kibum lagi, dan ia juga ingat dirinya bahwa orangtuanya juga sangat jarang di rumah, "Ah! Tapi kau terlihat lebih baik dariku. Orangtuaku hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah."

"Pantas saja kau sering pulang larut malam."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ya? Begini-begini aku sering melihatmu bermain basket hingga larut sampai kau lupa untuk pulang." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tidak menyangka, diam-diam selama ini Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka bermain basket. Aku hanya takut kesepian jika terus-terusan di rumah."

"Aku juga begitu."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung, barusaja dua insan remaja tengah bertukar cerita mengenai keadaan rumah mereka yang tidak hangat dan penuh kesepian akibat orangtua yang workaholic. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling tatap, entah untuk mencari apa namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kibum buru-buru buka suara lagi.

"Oh iya, kau belum menjawabku. Kau sudah sering memakai pakaian seperti ini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku seperti ini hanya untuk-" Eh, Kyuhyun lupa peran, ia berdehem kecil kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Irene seperti ini hanya untuk mendekati Kibum oppa."

Kali ini Kibum tidak bereaksi jijik mendengar suara mendayu Kyuhyun seperti saat mereka di kantin tadi siang, Kibum tersenyum. Ia menyadari perjuangan keras sahabatnya yang rela berdandan penuh totalitas demi membantunya, "Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini juga, Kyu. Berbicaralah seperti biasanya, tidak usah dibuat-buat."

"Aku ini Irene, dan ini belum jam 12." Peringat Kyuhyun, ia bak Cinderella yang akan berubah ke wujud aslinya dikala jam 12 malam.

Selanjutnya obrolan-obrolan ringan antara KiHyun berlangsung seperti biasanya, mulai dari Kibum yang kali ini banyak tanya. Ia menanyakan darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan baju seragam perempuan dan make up lengkap seperti ini. Kyuhyun menjawab ia meminjam dari anak cheerleaders sekolah. Kemudian Kibum berkonsultasi jika sebenarnya yang membuatnya tidak percaya diri untuk mendekati Irene adalah, ia tidak yakin kalau wajahnya itu menarik, maka dari itu Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit pelembab untuk wajah Kibum.

"Nah, kau sudah jauh lebih tampan sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dagu Kibum, menolehkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan hasil karyanya tidak ada cacat sedikitpun "Mudah-mudahan ini berhasil."

Kyuhyun kembali sibuk merapikan alat-alat make up yang rencananya akan ia kembalikan besok. Namun, saat sedang asik berberes, Kibum yang mematung manatapnya pun tak ia hiraukan. Sampai sebuah suara di keheningan kamar yang barusaja tercipta itu terdengar.

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan alat-alat make up, ia melihat dada kiri Kibum. Kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya disana, "Suaranya keras sekali. Seperti saat bermain bowling tadi."

Kibum yang tersadar langsung gelagapan, ia baru sadar jika Kyuhyun mengetahui detakan jantungnya. Tanpa aba-aba Kibum langsung bertindak cepat hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

CHUU~

Kibum langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibirnya disana. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan aksi Kibum yang tiba-tiba itupun hanya mematung. Namun, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, diikuti Kibum yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Kibum. Seharusnya aku tidak usah berpenampilan begini."

"Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak usah khawatir, ini juga salahku. Aku yang terlalu mirip Irene. Tapi tetap saja aku bukan seorang yeoja."

"Begitu ya? Ah, tapi kau tidak suka namja kan?"

Kyuhyun bergumam untuk menjawab, ia ragu. Jelas-jelas ia berpacaran dengan Siwon yang seorang namja, mungkin Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah membohongi sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, suasana canggung itu dipecahkan oleh suara ponsel Kyuhyun yang bedering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobeosseyo~"

"..."

"Ne, aku baik." Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Kibum yang sudah menggendong ranselnya bersiap pulang, namun sepertinya Kibum penasaran dengan si penelepon Kyuhyun. Apakah pacarnya? Yeoja atau namja? Kenappa Kyuhyun terlihat manja sekali?

"..."

"Aku akan mandi sekarang."

Kibum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar, ia yang diliputi rasa penarasan pun membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun tak segera beranjak darisana, ia mendengarkan lagi percakapan Kyuhyun dengan seseorang di seberang line telpon.

"Ne, selamat malam, Siwon-ah."

Dan Kibum kini sukses menutup daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan jawaban puas yang ia dapatkan. Bahwa Kyuhyun telah berbohong padanya, Kyuhyun adalah gay. Dan berpacaran dengan Siwon dibelakangnya dan Donghae.

Namun, pada dasarnya Kibum sebenarnya sudah curiga pada hubungan antara Siwon dengan Kyuhyun, dan Siwon dengan Donghae, namun ia hanya diam tidak mau ikut campur. Kibum sering berasumsi sendiri dikala senggang, Siwon berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon satu kelas dengan Donghae dan kemana-mana selalu dengan Donghae. Apa jangan-jangan Siwon dan Donghae berpacaran?

Memikirkan hal itu, ia jadi kasihan dengan Kyuhyun, ia yang menjadi korban disini jika Siwon dan Donghae benar-benar saling menyukai. Kyuhyun itu sahabatnya yang rela berkorban untuk membantunya mendapatkan Irene, dan dia dicampakkan? Kalau itu benar, Kibum tidak akan tinggal diam.

 **TBC**

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, kalau ada yang punya grup WhatsApp penggemar KiHyun atau Fanfiction aku mau lho ikut gabung. Bisa PM nanti aku kasih no WA aku. Hehe

Sankyu & Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

_**~DENIAL~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Budayakan REVIEW :)**_

.

.

.

Kibum berlari ke dalam kelasnya, tidak ada siapapun karena jam pelajaran memang sudah selesai. Hanya saja Kibum teringat sesuatu saat bermain basket sepulang sekolah tadi, ia lupa meningalkan beberapa buku pelajaran di laci meja dan saat ini ia berniat untuk mengambilnya. Setelah mengambil buku, Kibum ingin segera kembali ke lapangan basket, karena ia juga meninggalkan tas nya disana, namun ketika hendak meninggalkan mejanya, ia tak sengaja melihat ke arah meja Irene yang berada tepat di depan mejanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Kibum yang ada di dalam saku celananya berbunyi. Ada notif pesan facebook dan Kibum segera membacanya, yang ternyata Irene lah pengirimnya.

 _Irene : Kibum-ah, mianhae aku baru mengkonfirmasi pertemananmu._

 _Kibum : Gwaenchana, hehe._

 _Irene : BTW kau boleh mengajakku bicara ketika di kelas. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Wkwkw_

Kibum hanya membalas dg sign OK!

Kemudian, Kibum membuka profil facebook Irene. Scroll ke bawah, dan mulai stalking aktivitas Irene di beranda facebook. Mengamati dengan seksama foto Irene yang menampilkan pose foto 3 jari dengan balutan dres berwarna putih. Kibum tak berekspresi apapun, hanya merasa biasa saja. Kibum menggaruk dagunya, seperti berfikir sesuatu.

Akhirnya Kibum mengetikkan nama Cho Kyuhyun di kotak pencarian. Sama seperti tadi, ia mulai stalking aktivitas Kyuhyun di profil beranda facebook. Hanya foto-foto Kyuhyun dengan pose biasa, lalu scroll ke bawah lagi. Agak sedikit kebablasan, Kibum menscroll ke atas sedikit karena ada foto Kyuhyun yang menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun dengan atribut nya kemarin berpose imut sambil memegangi salah satu rambut wig kepangnya. Tanpa disadari Kibum senyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto Kyuhyun, beda sekali dengan ekspresinya saat melihat foto Irene tadi.

Kibum melirik ada satu komentar disana, merasa penasaran ia pun mengklik komentar itu

'Manis sekali *signLove'

Senyum Kibum perlahan pudar saat mengetahui siapa yang mengomentari foto Kyuhyun, dia adalah Siwon. Hal itu semakin menguatkan asumsi Kibum bahwa keduanya pacaran, selain bukti acara telfonan Kyuhyun yang semalam.

Entah apa yang Kibum rasakan, ia langsung menutup aplikasi facebooknya dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa mendadak jadi badmood untuk melanjutkan main basket. Malahan Kibum tiba-tiba saja ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasa harus ada yang diluruskan mengingat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang canggung. Kibum ingin memperbaiki itu semua agar hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Disisi lain...

Kyuhyun sedang menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengarkan melalui headset, ia sedang menunggu seseorang di kantin sekolah sendirian sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya ia menunggu Siwon

Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati lagu, tiba-tiba saja dering notifikasi pesan berbunyi. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tadi memejamkan mata kini harus membukanya. Itu pesan dari Siwon yang mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengantar Kyuhyun untuk les karena harus mengantar Donghae. Dengan raut kecewa Kyuhyun membalas pesan itu, ia berkata tidak masalah karena ia bisa pergi ke tempat les sendirian. Namun Siwon memberikan janji bahwa ia akan menjemput Kyuhyun.

Setelah acara berbalas pesan selesai, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kantin, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh kedatangan Kibum yang tiba-tiba dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah dan seragam yang sudah tidak rapi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kibum yang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Kibum to the point.

"Tapi aku mau pulang."

Keduanya masih terlihat canggung pasca kejadian di kamar Kyuhyun semalam. Terkesan Kyuhyun yang ingin menghindari Kibum, namun Kibum malah sebaliknya, ia justru ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara keduanya.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja." Kibum menggaruk dagunya, masih canggung "Aku kepikiran terus tentang kejadian semalam, jadi ku kira aku harus mengatakannya padamu."

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukai ku?" Perkataan ambigu Kibum membuat Kyuhyun salah tangkap. Bukan begitu maksud Kibum, tapi ia hanya ingin mengajak Kyuhyun bicara agar tidak canggung lagi. Bahkan Kibum rela mencari Kyuhyun kesana kemari tadi agar bisa pulang bersama, begitu niat Kibum aslinya.

"Buk-bukan." Elak Kibum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Maksudku, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Irene. Acting mu sangat bagus."

"O-oh begitu." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan canggung pula, "Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

"Ah! Biar ku antar."

"Tidak perlu, sampai jumpa."

"Tapi, Kyu..-"

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Kibum yang masih diselimuti rasa penasaran, kenapa Kyuhyun seperti masih menghindarinya?

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

.

Siwon sudah berada di depan rumah Donghae, ia sendirian dan faktanya ia sudah membohongi Kyuhyun kalau tadi ia mau mengantar Donghae pulang, nyatanya Donghae hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak satu kelas dengan mereka jadi dia tidak tahu. Alasan Siwon melakukan ini juga karena Siwon takut Donghae marah padanya pasca kejadian di Sweet Duck Cafe tempo hari, Siwon khawatir karena tiba-tiba Donghae tidak masuk sekolah dan semua pesan yang ia kirim juga tak ada yang di respon, makanya ia bela-belain berbohong pada Kyuhyun hanya untuk mengunjungi rumah Donghae dan memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja juga memperbaiki hubungannya yang menjadi canggung karena terkesan Donghae kini seakan menghindari Siwon.

Namun sudah sekian lama Siwon berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Donghae tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu itu akan terbuka dan akan muncul sosok yang Siwon harapkan. Bahkan Siwon sudah beberapa kali memencet bel tapi belum ada respon dari dalam rumah. Sampai-sampai Siwon mengirim pesan pada Donghae agar anak itu keluar menemuinya, dan tidak dibalas juga oleh Donghae, membuat Siwon gelisah saja.

"Ah! Siwon-ah?" Seru Heechul tiba-tiba yang baru saja keluar dari rumah, hendak membuang sampah, terlihat ia membawa 2 kantong plastik hitam berukuran besar di kedua tangannya. "Masuklah, kau sudah lama? Maaf bel nya sedang rusak."

SKIP

Siwon dan Heechul sudah berada di ruang tamu, ada 2 gelas minuman disana yang Heechul buatkan untuk Siwon satu dan yang satu untuknya sendiri.

"Pasti kau kemari untuk mencari Donghae." Tebak Heechul setelah meneguk minumannya. Ia tersenyum sangat ramah pada Siwon, karena Heechul tau Siwon adalah sahabat akrabnya Donghae.

"Iya Bibi, eumm.. dia ada, kan?"

"Ada. Tapi ia sedang di rumah sakit sekarang. Kau tidak tahu?"

"HAH?!"

Heechul terkekeh melihat raut terkejut Siwon, sambil meletakkan gelasnya Heechul menjelaskan "Tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya cek kesehatan sebelum berangkat ke China."

"O-oh~" Siwon tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa responnya tadi berlebihan.

"Oh iya, kalian berdua sudah lama berteman kan ya? Sejak SMP kan?" Tanya Heechul

"Iya benar, Bibi." Jawab Siwon. Pantas saja keduanya saling mengetahui satu sama lain, ternyata sudah dari SMP WonHae berteman.

"Kau pasti lelah sepulang sekolah, tunggu Donghae di kamarnya saja. Istirahatlah disana selagi menunggu Donghae pulang."

"Baiklah, Bibi."

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Donghae akhirnya pulang agak sedikit malam. Dan rumah sudah terlihat sepi karena beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan padahal baru jam 8. Setelah memasuki rumah, ia tidak langsung menuju kamarnya melainkan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air mineral di kulkas. Barulah kemudian Donghae naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya.

Ketika membuka pintu, Donghae tidak terkejut melihat Siwon sedang tidur berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas, sahabatnya itu benar-benar tak mau menyerah. Donghae membaca semua pesan Siwon namun enggan untuk membalasnya, jadi ia sudah tidak kaget lagi kalau Siwon ada di kamarnya saat ini.

Donghae mendekati ranjangnya dan segera menggoyangkan tubuh Siwon agar anak itu bangun. Sekaligus sebagai pemberitahuan kalau yang ditunggunya sudah hadir sekarang. Akan tetapi usaha membangunkan Siwon dengan cara seperti itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Siwon sama sekali tak bergeming. Kemudian Donghae merangkak ke sisi atas kepala Siwon, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Siwon dan memanggil Siwon dengan bisikan, Donghae rasa cara ini akan berhasil namun sama saja seperti tadi. Hanya ada respon kecil dari Siwon yaitu mengubah posisi kepalanya yang tadi menoleh ke samping menjadi menghadap ke atas berhadapan tepat dengan wajah Donghae dan hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

Donghae mematung kala itu, dipandanginya wajah Siwon dari jarak sedekat ini membuat hatinya bergejolak. Rasa ingin memiliki itu hadir lagi dan semakin membuncah. Donghae tak kuasa menahan hasratnya ingin mengecup bibir dihadapanya, ia pun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Siwon. Perasaan sukanya pada Siwon sungguh membuat nafsunya naik dan menghilangkan fikiran atas fakta bahwa Siwon adalah pacar Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya juga.

Namun, sebelum bibir itu mendarat, Siwon tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Donghae merasa ini skak mat karena ia tertangkap basah ingin mencium Siwon. Ia pun segera memundurkan kepalanya. Donghae takut Siwon marah karena ia sudah lancang. Dan respon yang diberikan Siwon jauh dari ekspektasinya, Siwon malah menarik tengkuk Donghae dan langsung melumat bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia juga melihat sekitar kanan kiri. Kakinya tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Ia juga tak henti-hentinya bolak balik melihat layar ponselnya menunggu kabar dari Siwon yang tadi sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pulang di tempat les. _(Kyuhyun, how poor you are. Your boyfriend lagi selingkuh, you know?)_

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghubungi nomor Siwon namun tidak diangkat.

 _"Kau dimana?"_

 _"Les ku sudah selesai."_

 _"Kau tidak lupa mau menjemputku kan?"_

 _"Kenapa tak angkat telfonku?"_

 _"Aku membencimu!"_

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun mengirim pesan-pesan tersebut untuk Siwon yang sama sekali tidak dibalas. Dibaca pun tidak. Dan Kyuhyun menelfon nomor Siwon lagi, namun juga tak diangkat. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, ia sudah lelah dan ditambah kesal menunggu Siwon si tukang PHP, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian.

Coba tadi Kyuhyun bersedia diantar Kibum ya?

.

.

.

Back to Donghae's house...

Donghae baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sepertinya Siwon sudah pamit pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut, ponsel Donghae tiba-tiba ada panggilan, itu dari Siwon.

Betapa jahatnya kau Siwon, Kyuhyun hampir mati jamuran menunggu kabar darimu dan balasan telfon darimu tapi seolah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun kau malah menelfon Donghae dan tidak memberi kabar atau membalas pesan Kyuhyun.

"Halo.."

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku baru mau tidur. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja ingin menelfonmu."

"Baiklah."

"Kau akan pergi tidak lama lagi kan? Aku melihat ada 2 koper di kamarmu."

Donghae melirik 2 koper yang terletak di samping ranjangnya "Eum..tapi kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke bandara."

"Tapi aku mau mengantarmu ke bandara, kau berangkat hari kamis kan?"

"Aku bilang tidak usah mengantarku. Sudah itu saja. Aku mau tidur."

"Ok. Selamat tidur."

PIP

Donghae langsung melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Perasaannya campur aduk antara rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun karena ulahnya bersama Siwon tapi Donghae juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Siwon.

Begitupun Siwon. Ia masih setia berdiri di depan rumah Donghae, masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Entah kenapa ia enggan meninggalkan Donghae, mungkin karena ia tahu kalau Donghae akan segera pergi dan ia belum rela ditinggal oleh orang yang ia cintai. Siwon pergi setelah memastikan Donghae benar-benar tidur, terlihat barusaja lampu kamar Donghae sudah padam oleh penglihatan Siwon dan Siwon kini mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri diiringi gerimis yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Menemani langkah Siwon yang masih diselimuti rasa gundah karena jawaban Donghae yang menolak ia antar ke bandara terkesan masih ingin menghindarinya.

Namun tak tahukan Siwon kalau ada hati lain yang lebih tersakiti?

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf yang chapter ini pendek, soalnya di episode nya juga part nya yang bisa diambil cuma adanya segini. Semoga suka dan maafkan banyaknya typo karena aku ngetik pakai hengpong jadul, laptop aku rusak *huwee.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~DENIAL~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Budayakan REVIEW**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keesokan harinya, Rabu pukul setengah 7 pagi.

Terlihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sarapan bersama di sebuah resto mewah sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Keduanya sudah akur lagi karena Siwon tadi datang menjemput Kyuhyun di rumahnya, dan sarapan bersama kali ini adalah untuk menebus kesalahan Siwon kemarin yang tidak menjemput Kyuhyun tanpa memberi kabar.

"Jika aku sampai tahu kalau kau akan datang ke rumah saat aku sedang marah, aku akan membencimu." Ucap Kyuhyun ditengah acara menyantap sarapannya, namun itu tidak serius karena Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat merasa senang Siwon menjemputnya, ia merasa Siwon namja yang berganggung jawab.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menjemputmu kemarin."

"Eum." Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tangan Siwon membuat Siwon kelabakan.

"Kyu, nanti ada yang melihat kita."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin mereka melihat kita."

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kenapa kita harus menutup-nutupinya." Kalimat Siwon ini punya arti lain, dan Kyuhyun pun salah mengartikannya. Maksudnya Siwon adalah kenapa ia harus menutup-nutupi hubungannya dengan Donghae.

"Hey, Siwon. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Haha jangan bercanda."

Dan Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir bel masuk sekolah dan ia memperingatkan Siwon agar segera bergegas ke sekolah supaya tidak terlambat.

Keduanya segera membereskan sarapannya dan keluar resto bersama. Terlihat Kyuhyun ingin meraih lengan Siwon dan menggandengnya namun ditepis oleh Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mencelos, keduanya berhenti dan saling tatap.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya, ia bimbang apakah harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia kasihan pada Kyuhyun tapi ia juga menyayangi Donghae.

"Aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

Pernyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Seperti ada yang merobek hatinya, siapa orang yang berani merebut hati Siwon darinya.

"Siapa? Sejak kapan?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku hanya merasa ini tidak adil untukmu."

Bukan jawaban itu yang mau didengar Kyuhyun, membuatnya makin geram. "Siapa orang itu?" Dan Siwon masih terdiam. "Aku bilang siapa?!"

Tiba-tiba saja hp Siwon berbunyi ada panggilan masuk, dan Siwon segera mengangkatnya. "Hallo...Baiklah...Hanya itu? Ok."

Mendengar jawaban yang Siwon berikan di telfon pada seseorang di seberang sana membuat Kyuhyun mengerti siapa orang yang sudah merebut Siwon darinya. Ia sadar orang yang menelfon Siwon adalah Donghae, siapa lagi temannya yang sering dititipi barang oleh Donghae selain Siwon? Mereka satu kelas.

"Ooh jadi dia orangnya. Sejak kapan kalian melakukan ini dibelakangku? Sampai kau mau putus dariku?"

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun marah. "Aku selalu setia dan jujur padamu. Siapapun yang ikut campur dalam hubungan kita, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Kyuhyun berteriak, ia marah besar. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Siwon pun ia dorong ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku." Siwon berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tahu ini semua salahku, tapi aku juga tidak mau membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Jangan sangkut pautkan Donghae dengan masalah ini, dia tidak salah apa-apa."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kurang apa sampai kau bisa merubah perasaanmu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin selalu didekatnya, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Kumohon kau mengerti."

Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit mendengar pengakuan Siwon. Tidak ada gunanya lagi ia berteriak-teriak untuk mempertahankan Siwon jika sudah begini. Kyuhyun mangut-mangut dengan wajah kecewa penuh amarah. "Baiklah." Dan kemudian pergi sambil menyenggol kasar bahu Siwon.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

DENIAL

.

.

.

Di sekolah

Jam makan siang sudah tiba. Terlihat ada Siwon, Donghae, dan Yesung yang entah ada angin apa ia ikut bergabung makan siang bersama dengan geng absurd ini. Ketiganya sedang asik menyantap makan siang mereka, tiba-tiba Kibum datang sambil membawa nampan. Ia langsung duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Siwon. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri, merasa personilnya ada yang kurang. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Jawaban ketiganya sama dan serempak, mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. Merasa kurang puas dengan itu, Kibum menanyakannya pada Siwon dan hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan Siwon "Dia tidak berangkat."

"Apa dia sakit?" Kibum sungguh kepo, mendengar jawaban Siwon disertai muka masam begitu membuatnya berprasangka ada yang tidak beres. Ditambah Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang kedua. Membuatnya semakin negative thinking. "Apa dia sakit parah? Benar begitu?"

Siwon jengah dengan pertanyaan Kibum, ia sedang tidak berhubungan baik dengan Kyuhyun dan es batu ini malah berisik menanyakan Kyuhyun. Siwon membanting sendoknya kasar. "Abaikan saja dia!" Ketusnya pada Kibum.

Kibum menautkan kedua alisnya, tampaknya ada yang lebih tidak beres. "Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tebak Kibum dan itu tepat karena Siwon tidak menjawab. "Benar begitu?" Desisnya. "Sialan kau Siwon!"

Kibum langsung menarik kerah Siwon dan membawanya berdiri, ia tidak terima Kyuhyun disakiti. Siwon hanya diam tidak membalas, Donghae dan Yesung sudah kelabakan melerai keduanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?! Cepat katakan!" Teriak Kibum marah. "Cepat katakan!" Ulangnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Lirih Siwon. Hal itu membuat Kibum makin naik pitam. Ditariknya lebih kasar kerah Siwon.

"Maaf katamu, huh?"

BUAGH!

"Hey, Kibum kau ini apa-apaan?" Teriak Yesung yang langsung menarik Kibum agar menjauh dari Siwon pasca satu pukulan yang ia hadiahkan untuk Siwon atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. "Dia itu temanmu!" Dan Yesung mendorong Kibum, menantangnya.

"Terus kenapa?" Kibum balik dorong Yesung. "Bela saja dia!" Lalu bergegas pergi darisana.

Yesung berteriak mengiyakan sambil bersumpah serapah. Sedangkan Donghae, ia menolong Siwon yang tadi tersungkur terkena pukulan Kibum, ia juga bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

DENIAL

.

.

.

Waktu yang dinanti-nantikan Kibum sedari tadi akhirnya tiba, yaitu jam pulang sekolah. Selama sisa jam pelajaran tadi, Kibum tidak bisa fokus karena mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Ia takut anak itu akan berbuat nekad, orang yang sedang patah hati biasanya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Buktinya sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berani bolos sekolah.

Saat ini Kibum sedang berusaha menelfon Kyuhyun namun sudah berkali-kali dicoba tetap tidak bisa, membuat Kibum semakin cemas saja. Dimana anak itu sekarang. Percobaan terakhir juga gagal membuat Kibum frustasi, namun sepertinya harapan terakhir itulah yang akan membuahkan hasil. Kyuhyun menelfon balik dan langsung diangkat oleh Kibum.

"Kyu? Kau dimana sekarang?"

.

.

SKIP

Kamar Kyuhyun

Kibum memapah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk. Kyuhyun sempat mengingat untuk meminta bantuan pada Kibum agar menjemputnya di sebuah bar karena ia tidak mampu pulang sendiri. Kyuhyun masih di bawah umur untuk pergi ke bar karena ia masih pelajar. Tapi jika uang sudah berbicara, ka?

"Shit! Kenapa kau bisa mabuk begini?" Kesal Kibum, ia tidak suka Kyuhyun merusak dirinya begini. "Dan lihat, kau masih memakai seragam begini?"

"Itu urusanku." Dalam keadaan mabuk dan mata yang terlihat berat untuk dibuka, Kyuhyun masih bisa menyahuti. "Maaf membuatmu repot. Sekarang tidak ada lagi seseorang disisiku."

Mendengar igauan Kyuhyun barusan, membuat Kibum iba. Ia duduk di sisi Kyuhyun berbaring diatas ranjang sambil membantu melepas kancing seragam Kyuhyun. Berniat menggantikan baju untuk Kyuhyun, juga mendengar racauan orang mabuk yang katanya itu adalah uneg-uneg sungguhan dari hati yang disampaikan lewat otak tak sadar kita.

"Sialan sekali Siwon itu. Backstreet itu sangat menyusahkan. Pada akhirnya dia berpaling dariku. Padahal selama kita pacaran, kita selalu merahasiakannya bersama." Pengakuan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum makin kesal pada Siwon. "Aku hanya ingin memegang tangannya saat kita sedang berjalan bersama. Tapi kenyataanya aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak ingin yang lain tahu. Kalian pasti tidak akan mau berteman denganku karena aku menyukai laki-laki."

"Aku sudah tahu." Sahut Kibum.

Kyuhyun agaknya kaget, ia berusaha membuka matanya namun kesusahan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Atau dia yang memberitahu kalian?"

"Aku rasa hanya aku saja yang tahu." Jawab Kibum sambil menerawang teman-teman yang lain di sekolah yang sekiranya mencurigai hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon.

"Jika kau bisa tahu, berarti yang lain juga bisa menyadarinya dan mengetahuinya."

"Tidak, hanya aku saja yang tahu."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran, pasalnya ia sudah merasa jika hubungan yang ia sembunyikan bersama Siwon itu ditutupnya rapat-rapat. Ia jadi negative thinking pada Kibum. "Apa kau selalu memata-mataiku? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Apa karena aku tidak sengaja menghinamu dengan berpakaian seperti Irene? Atau karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki?"

Kibum berusaha menjelaskan karena bukan seperti itu maksudnya. "Dengarkan dulu, Kyu. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika itu kau atau Irene. Karena, sejak awal ini bukan karena Irene." Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mau mendengarnya. "Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki. Tapi, aku merasa kalau aku mulai menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun antara sadar dan tidak, ia menjawab juga namun tidak jelas. "Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan?" Ia malah bertanya pada Kibum namun ia salah menghadap wajah, ia malah membelakangi wajah Kibum. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa sebaik yang Donghae lakukan?"

"Aku juga mungkin salah karena menutup-nutupi perasaanku." Kibum sadar Kyuhyun tak menatap ke arahnya saat bicara. "Hey, gembul. Wajahku ada disini."

Namun Kyuhyun tak menggubris, ia galau memikirkan Siwon juga Kibum yang barusaja mengakui perasaannya. "Baiklah, kawan. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kau boleh pulang."

Kibum berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti Kyuhyun untuk mencarikan baju ganti. "Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur. Baru aku akan pulang." Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Ia ingin muntah, omongan Kibum sudah tak bisa ia simak. "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku saat mabuk begini." Dan Kyuhyun sudah berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. "Asal kau tahu, kau boleh bersandar di bahuku saat kau sedih."

"HOEK..! HOEK..!"

"Kyu? Kyuhyun?" Kibum segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi saat mendengar Kyuhyun muntah. "Kau baik-baik saja? Masih bisa berdiri? Pegang tanganku."

"HOEK..!

"Shit! Kau muntah di lenganku, bajuku juga?"

Akhirnya Kibum membantu Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bath tub. Kyuhyun sudah kotor begitupun Kibum, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengguyur Kyuhyun di bak itu. Kibum mulai melucuti kemeja seragam Kyuhyun dan jam tangan, kemudian menyiram tubuh Kyuhyun dengan shower sambil duduk di bibir bath tub.

"Dia bilang dia sudah mengenal Donghae jauh sebelum aku. Lalu untuk apa dia pacaran denganku selama ini?" Kyuhyun mulai meracau lagi. Saking sakit hatinya pada Siwon, bahkan menyebut namanya saja Kyuhyun tak mau. "Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau putus darinya. Aku tidak mau kita saling menyakiti."

"Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, cukup membencinya saja. Aku juga akan ikut membenci mereka, seperti yang kau lakukan."

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kibum. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata Kibum yang juga menatapnya, ada janji disana. Kyuhyun merasa seperti jatuh dari atas jurang kemudian Kibum lah yang menangkapnya.

Ditariknya kerah Kibum dan langsung Kyuhyun lumat bibir Kibum yang kebetulan memang kissable banget. Kibum terkejut namun ia juga membalas lumatan tersebut.

Tak cukup sekali atau duakali, keduanya berciuman hingga mencapai level yang hot dan gue nggak sanggup nulisnya karena anu. Jadi adegan ini bisa Anda bayangkan sendiri karena saya mau skip ajah *ditendang

.

.

.

DENIAL

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kamis pukul 6 pagi. Kediaman Donghae

Terlihat Siwon sudah standby di dekat mobil Donghae yang akan melaju ke bandara. Bagasi mobil yang terbuka menandakan Donghae pasti sudah berkemas dan bersiap mengangkut barangnya disana. Seperti dugaan Siwon, tak beberapa lama kemudian Donghae keluar dari rumah membawa 2 koper yang kemarin dilihat Siwon di kamar. Siwon segera menyusul Donghae dan membantu membawakan salah satu kopernya untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu repot-repot kemari." Kata Donghae.

"Ayolah, Hae. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Aku harus ke sekolah."

Donghae tak sempat menjawab Siwon karena ia sedang membuka ponselnya dan ada pesan dari Yesung yang bilang kalau tidak bisa mengantar ke bandara. Sementara Donghae berbalas pesan dengan Yesung, Siwon juga membuka ponselnya. Mencoba untuk menelfon Kyuhyun yang terus saja hasilnya nihil, anak itu tidak mengangkatnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, kamar Kyuhyun...

Terlihat kamar yang agak sedikit berantakan. Potongan seragam berceceran di lantai akibat ulah 2 sejoli semalam berduaan dan ada ponsel Kyuhyun diantaranya sedang berdering namun diabaikan oleh siempunya yang malah memilih duduk di kursi dan melamun menatap keluar jendela sambil melipat lututnya sebagai tumpuan dagunya. Persis idiot :'(

Ponsel Kyuhyun berhenti berdering, sekarang gantian ponsel Kibum bergetar diatas nakas. Siempunya masih tengkurap topless dengan tubuh yang masih terbungkus selimut, dan tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponselnya. Setelah ketemu, tanpa melihat ID pemanggil Kibum asal mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

'Kibum, kau dimana sekarang?' Terdengar suara Siwon diseberang sana. Ternyata Siwon masih gigih berusaha untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Pukulan yang kemarin Kibum berikan sepertinya dilupakan oleh Siwon.

"Ungh.." Kibum melenguh sambil membenarkan letak duduknya juga mengumpulkan kesadarannya pasca bangun tidur.

'Kau sudah bangun?' Tanya Siwon yang mendengar lenguhan khas bangun tidur si Kibum.

"Um ya, sedikit lagi."

'Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia bersamamu?'

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya datar. "Kyuhyun? Aku tidak tahu."

'Bantu aku mencarinya. Dia tidak pernah mengangkat telfonku.'

"Umm..baik..baik. Sampai jumpa."

PIP

Kibum menutup panggilan, menghela nafas ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang begitu mengenaskan. Kibum turun dari ranjang, hanya mengenakan boxer ketat abu-abunya dan memungut salah satu seragam yang ada di lantai, melihat name tag disana.

"Kyu, boleh aku pinjam seragammu? Punyaku masih basah." Pertanyaan Kibum yang ini bikin hati aing dugeun-dugeun ihhh, basah emang semalem pada abis ngapain, eum? *polospolospolos

"Um." Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

Setelah itu Kibum langsung menuju kamar mandi, dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya beranjak juga dari posisinya. Ia memunguti seragam yang tercecer di lantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranjang kotor.

Tak lama kemudian, Kibum yang sudah mandi terlihat sedang memakai seragam dengan terburu. Pasalnya ia harus segera membawa Kyuhyun untuk mengantar kepergian Donghae dan lanjut ke sekolah jika tidak mau terlambat. Kalau Kyuhyun, sudah pasti ia tak berangkat lagi hari ini karena anak itu tak juga siap-siap.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke bandara, Donghae berangkat jam 8." Ucap Kibum sambil mengenakan seragamnya.

"Aku tidak akan kesana." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan dulu saat ini, Donghae itu teman kita."

"Donghae bukan temanku." Ketus Kyuhyun. Kibum mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun dan memegang bahunya, namun ditepis oleh Kyuhyun. "Begitupun kau! Jika kau memilih mereka berdua, berarti kau juga bukan temanku."

"Tolong jangan seperti ini, Kyu."

"Kau lupa? Tadi malam kau bilang akan membenci mereka seperti yang ku lakukan sekarang!"

Kibum masih sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun, sungguh namja dewasa idaman aing hehe. "Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau benar-benar ingin membenci mereka?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Kibum. Hanya dalam semalam, bukan berarti kita saling mengerti satu sama lain."

Kibum menelan ludahnya, kenapa begitu pedas kata-kata Kyuhyun ini. Kibum itu tulus pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kau boleh berkata seperti itu." Membuka ponselnya kemudian menghadapkan layar ponsel itu di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Tapi Siwon khawatir padamu."

Kyuhyun perlahan mengambil ponsel Kibum yang terdapat pesan yang lumayan panjang dari Siwon disana, isinya _-Ini semua salahku, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Tapi aku tidak mau dia dan Donghae saling bermusuhan. Kibum, aku mohon tolong ajak dia ke bandara bersamamu.-_

Kyuhyun mematung setelah membaca pesan itu. Rasa sakit di hatinya semakin bertambah. Siwon sungguh keterlaluan, ternyata ia masih memihak pada Donghae, seakan tak peduli sama sekali dengan perasaan Kyuhyun, dan ia merasa Kibum membohonginya karena ternyata ia bersekongkol dengan Siwon akan kondisinya. Kenapa semuanya tidak mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun? Donghae lah yang membuat Siwon berpaling dari Kyuhyun, kenapa mereka tetap menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengantar Donghae ke bandara?

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melempar ponsel Kibum ke kasur dan mendorong Kibum hingga keluar dari kamar kemudian mengunci diri sendiri di dalam kamar. "Pergi darisini !"

"Kyu? Kyuhyun? Tunggu dulu! Buka pintunya!" Kibum berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri !"

"Aish! Kyu, kita bisa bicara baik-baik."

"Pergi !"

"Jangan seperti ini. Dengarkan aku dulu." Kibum semakin panik saat mendengar raungan tangis Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. Tak henti-hentinya Kibum menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun, terus berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau membuka pintu dan berbicara dengannya. Kibum hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengerti jika masih ada Kibum yang akan selalu ada untuknya saat senang maupun sedih.

.

.

.

Back to Donghae's House..

Siwon masih ngobrol dengan Donghae perihal Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana kabarnya. Sebenarnya Donghae juga merasa bersalah. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tak mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Siwon. Namun, sebenarnya bukan salah Donghae sepenuhnya karena ia juga tidak tahu jika Siwon sudah pacaran backstreet dengan Kyuhyun. Dan, apakah ini jadi sepenuhnya salah Siwon yang tidak jujur dari awal tentang perasaanya?

Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil setelah berpamitan singkat dengan Siwon. Di kursi kemudi sudah ada Heechul yang tampaknya menyadari jika ada yang mengganggu pikiran Donghae.

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, nak? HP, pasport, dompet, atau yang lainnya?"

"Tidak, Eomma. Aku sudah bawa semuanya."

Namun Heechul tidak bisa begitu saja percaya, melihat gelagat Donghae yang kaku dan seperti ada yang mengganjal begitu. Ia ingin Donghae pergi dengan perasaan lega dan segala masalah disini clear semua supaya Donghae bisa fokus study di Cina nantinya tanpa kepikiran masalah disini. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Donghae bingung harus menjawab apa, untungnya ponselnya berdering ada pesan masuk. Hal itu telah menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan Heechul. Ternyata pesan dari Kibum, yang mengabarkan kalau dirinya tidak bisa mengantar ke bandara.

Sepertinya Kibum sudah berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk diajaknya bicara. Terbukti sekarang ponsel Donghae ada panggilan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

"Hallo."

'Kuberikan Siwon padamu.' Terdengar begitu datar ucapan ditelfon itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Donghae merasa canggung dan hanya bisa berkata maaf, sungguh ia sangat merasa tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku."

'Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalian sudah lama saling menyukai. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangi kalian.'

Donghae semakin merasa tidak enak, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

'Kapan kau akan berhenti mengatakan itu? Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu disana.'

"Um."

Panggilan telfon pun berakhir, Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa anaknya mengucapkan maaf terus tadi di telfon?

"Aku dan Kyuhyun ada sedikit masalah. Tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

Heechul mangut-mangut, namun naluri seorang ibu tak bisa dibohongi. Donghae terlihat masih aneh dan gelagatnya seperti masih ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ungkapkan. "Umm.. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja? Eomma melihat apa yang terjadi hari itu."

Donghae melotot, "Eomma melihatnya?" Bayangan saat hari dimana ia dan Siwon berciuman dikamarnya terlintas di kepala Donghae, kaget, cemas dan takut menjadi satu.

"Di keluarga kita hanya ada eomma dan kau, Donghae. Alangkah lebih baik kau membagi masalahmu dengan eomma juga."

"Aku hanya takut membuat eomma sedih."

Heechul berdecih, "Eomma seakan-akan bertingkah tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini." Cibirnya.

"Eomma.."

Ibu dan anak ini pun berpelukan, Donghae amat sangat bahagia memiliki Ibu seperti Heechul. Pikiran-pikiran negative yang sebelumnya Donghae berikan kepada eommanya kini ia tarik kembali. Donghae menyadari kalau ibunya sangat menyayanginya, terbukti seperti saat ini Heechul tidak marah saat mengetahui Donghae anaknya punya kelainan seks, yaitu penyuka sesama jenis atau gay. Memang ibu yang pengertian, ia menerima dan bisa memaklumi keadaan anaknya.

Donghae keluar dari mobil untuk menemui Siwon lagi. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kalau kau dan Kyuhyun putus karena aku. Jika aku tahu dari dulu kalau kalian sudah pacaran, aku tidak akan..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Sela Siwon. "Aku sudah bilang, jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka orang itu adalah aku."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kalau saja aku tidak bilang aku menyukaimu hari itu. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

Siwon menyeringai, ia penasaran juga sejak kapan Donghae menyimpan rasa padanya. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Dari dulu. Tapi, saat aku menyadarinya aku takut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku takut kita tidak akan berteman lagi."

"Aku juga begitu."

"Siwon, mungkin aku memang banyak permintaan. Tapi aku minta kau jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain aku. Berjanjilah kau akan terus menungguku."

"Umm..baiklah." Siwon menyeringai dan memiringkan kepalanya, ingin mencium Donghae lagi. Tapi, Donghae menahan dada Siwon agar tidak melakukannya disini.

"Hey, Eommaku melihat kita."

"Kau pikir apa yang akan ku lakukan?" Goda Siwon.

"Arasseo.. Lebih baik jangan melakukan apapun. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak usah pikirkan eomma mu."

Dan Siwon langsung menarik kerah baju Donghae kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Donghae. Begitupun Donghae, ia membalas kecupan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Donghae pada Siwon setelah ciuman keduanya terlepas.

"Um."

Dan Donghae segera memasuki mobilnya yang langsung tancap gas menuju bandara.

.

.

.

DENIAL

.

.

.

Kibum menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang basah dengan air mata, keduanya duduk berhadapan di kursi kamar Kyuhyun, persis seperti kejadian tempo hari saat Kibum mencium Kyuhyun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu disini untukmu." Ucapan lembut Kibum mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan Kibum juga ikut tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

"Trimakasih. Tapi, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku padamu."

"Jangan dipikirkan."

Kyuhyun tersipu, Kibum terus menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum yang entah apa artinya. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

Kibum memajukan wajahnya, bersiap untuk mencium Kyuhyun. Adegan semalaman ternyata belum bisa membuat Kibum puas. Jadi, apakah KiHyun yang hari ini membolos sekolah akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bercinta seharian?

"Kibum, tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak sikat gigi, kan? Nafasmu bau."

.

.

.

TAMAT :)))

Tunggu ff KIHYUN dari aku selanjutnya, sudah hampir jadi. Semoga gak ada kendala untuk publish nya hehe.. Gudbai :)))


End file.
